bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Solitude
This story is the first chapter of the '''Confinement Arc' written by the author, Hohenheim. Feel free to comment on the talk page--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Calm before the Storm The office was unkempt, cultivating large stacks of paperwork and files that covered every corner of the office. A wooden desk sat in the middle, a young dark blue-haired man situated in the seat behind it. His head pressed against the desk, one could make out the snores and heavy breathing. He was asleep. From within his deep sleep, the blue-haired man was dreaming a most unsettling dream. He stood, motionless, among sea's of flame that engulfed the . Pillars were wrought and buildings were shattered; the cause of this havoc was nowhere in sight. A loud cackle filled the air, sucking up the image with it, leaving the man standing alone in a void of darkness. He looked up, his eyes widened at what he saw. " !?!" he said in shock. Aizen merely looked down at him with a sinister grin, raising his hand slowly. Aiming it at the blue-haired man, a blast of energy fired from it, engulfing everything. The dream wasn't real, but the shock of the attack was enough to startle the man awake. He awoke violently, in a cold sweat and gasping for air. "What did I just see..." he said to himself, his hands placed firmly on his temples. A knock at the door suddenly broke the faint silence, forcing the man to recollect his normal composure. Entering, wearing what appeared to be an armored variation of the common Shinigami garbs, a man stepped in. A mask sat upon his face, giving him quite the soldier-like approach. He was none other then a member of the Faceless Army, the personal guards of Kōga Ryūgūjō. "Kōga-dono, it's time for your meeting with the Central 46 Judges" said the soldier, saluting his commander. "Thank you, you're dismissed." he said, rubbing his eyes as he stood from his chair. He didn't like seeing the Judges right after sleeping, but he was always open to screwing with them. A sly smile drew across his face as he grabbed the Trident that rested against the wall behind him. "Let's have some fun Kagura!" he said to his Zanpakutō. The wall to the Central 46 Judges chamber wasn't a stones throw away, it required moving from the pocket dimension that the Central 46 Prison was present in and then required to walk through the entire Central 46 Building. As a master of Kidō, Kōga would have none of this. In front of him, a void ripped open slowly, a dark looming spiritual energy seeped from it. This spell wasn't an average Kidō but one that the Central 46 Judges utilized to quickly escape their chambers. The ironic part about this spell was, that it has never been used for its true purpose, evidence in the murder of Central 46 at the hands of Sōsuke Aizen years before. Leaping through the portal, it was instantly that Kōga appeared at the center of large circular white floor. The floor shown brightly and the Judges above him inclined in a menacing position. Kōga chuckled at the sight of them. While he could never openly admit it, the Judges were cowards and nothing more. Their role was nothing more then the Soul King feeding the rich by giving them power. Power they obviously didn't deserve. While the Shinigami were out, fighting and protecting their home, the Judges sat in a protected room and hid their faces from sight. Kōga was infuriated by the thought alone, but hid it well behind his calm expression. "You dare utilize our Secret Escape Portal Kōga?" one judge called, his name was Uppun. His talk sparked anger throughout the room, murmurs and scowls all targeted at Kōga. "I apologize, but the thought of keeping you gents waiting just makes me so very sad." Kōga said, mockingly. He added to his joke with a courteous bow and a sly grin. "Enough with the games Kōga, you know why you are here." another judge called, named Kankatsu. Kōga nodded and began to speak. "I can only assume you want me to bring you up to speed on the high-leveled Prisoners" Kōga said. Several of the Judges gave a gruff nod, while others sighed at his continuous mockery of their authority. Kōga decided to appease the Judges for once, delivering to them what they wanted to hear. : "Prisoners 0095-0097; the Tamaishi Brothers are their normal selves, complaining and asking for more food. They have not been deemed cautionary at this point." Kōga stated. : "Prisoner 0042; Sakushi has continued to remain quiet since her imprisonment. Her sentence is up in 100 years so she is more or less awaiting that day." he continued. : "Prisoner 0024; Quetzalcoatl... well he is the unique case. His security level was raised and he constantly tries to manipulate my men... but we have full control." he went on. : "Finally, the one you are really curious about.... . He has been normal lately as well, he hasn't gone off on a rant in weeks." Kōga jokingly called. "Normal for him is dangerous! I still say we kill him!" a Judge called. "We cannot kill him, due to his current status. He truly is immortal" Uppun called. "Don't let him hear that Uppun-sama, his Ego doesn't need that boost." Kōga called. The Judges broke out in murmurs once more, their words couldn't be made out. Finally one Judge broke the whispers. "That is all Head Guard Kōga... you may return to your post." he said. "Yes sir" Kōga said, giving a sarcastic salute before leaping through another Kidō-made void. "That man is insane..." Uppun hissed. Unsettling Circumstances Kōga had a look of deep thought on his face, his mind focused solely on the files he was reading through. He had personally requested to be left alone for the remainder of the day, running through the files of the prisoners he mentioned at the hearing. These prisoners were unique, all labeled as the greatest criminals the had seen. One intrigued him to no end; the one named Sakushi. Since her first day, she came off as a gentle young girl. "Why are these parts blotted out..." he wondered, reading through papers. It was obvious to him that Central 46 was hiding something, but what they were hiding was lost to him. Something caught his eye, a small insignia that stood out next to her name. It was none other then the prestigious watermark of the Kuchiki Family. He hadn't ran through her file before, making this the first time he ever saw a connection between her and a Noble Family. There was only one way to figure out the connection between Sakushi and the Kuchiki Family, and that was a visit to the Prestigious Household. The Cherry Blossom in Blood His eyes perked up, at the sight of the Kuchiki Manor, it truly being a spectacle. The Head of the Noble Family maintained the manor with great skill and Kōga had heard a lot about the Family Head and was curious if all the rumors were true. Lifting his hand to push open the gate Kōga hesitated slowly. "Here we go-" "What business do you have here?" asked a voice, cutting the Head Guard off. Turning his head Kōga grew a smile at the sight. "Well well well, if it isn't the famed !" Kōga called. Standing behind Kōga was the Captain of the 6th Division, Head of the Kuchiki House, . "Is there a reason you are loitering outside of my Families Home?" Byakuya asked, his white scarf picked up and blown in the wind. "I have questions Kuchiki Byakuya, questions regarding the one known as Sakushi" Kōga said. Byakuya remained quiet, hesitation was obviously a key factor here. "Come Inside." he finally said, pushing past Kōga and into the Kuchiki Manor.